Reds Anguish
by redspider-ranger
Summary: What happens When Life,Love,Honour,Duties and Possible Death all Hit the leader of the rangers will they be able to help or rather will he accept help from his friend's even if one in particular seems to be causing more harm than good


_Disclaimer I Do not own any part of the power rangers, and do not seek to make a profit from this or any other story I have written based on these characters._

_A/N: This chapter references Jason P.O.V during various times of the Green Ranger. From Green Candle, Return Of An Old Friend, Green No More and finally White Light._

_This is my very first story so bare with me please review I could no doubt use your help and advice.  
So here we go INTO ACTION._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers**

**Reds Anguish**

**Chapter 1**

Its 2:00am Monday morning his breathing is irregular shifting from short hyperventilating to long inhaled breaths which he lets go with the greatest of care. He's been like this for a couple of weeks now on and off but he's noticed that they are increasing in intensity, frequency and duration even how many places hurt at 1 time. Jason starts to get frustrated all he wants to do is sleep. But before Jason can even contemplate sleep, he realises that he's doing something the endless amounts of Rita's and Z's Puddies and monsters have failed to make him do and that's **SCREAM** for **MERCY**. He tries anything and everything to distract himself he listens to **MUSIC**, **READS**, **PS3** they all work for a couple of minuets at least but then the **PAIN** reminds him whose in charge.

Then Jason does something else for the 1st time, he thinks to himself almost chuckling this seems to be a night of 1st for him. He goes in to his parent bathroom cupboard and reaches for some pain relief **IBUPROFEN. ** Who the hell comes up with these names?

He removes one tablet from the packet grabs a cup fills it half way with cold water pops the pink pill in his mouth then washes it down with the water.

In thought Pinky if you only knew? Come on Jay would it really make a difference? If it did it probably end up with you losing not just the most important person in the world to you but also your best friend who just happens to be dating. He begins to mutter her name. "**"!** Ending in him screaming in "**EXCRUCIATING** **PAIN**" the rest of his loves name.

As the pain he momentarily forgot about brings him crashing back to reality. He begins shaking as he tries to hold himself steady by leaning on the bathroom sink. **WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME? **He asks himself just when his knees begin to shake not able to deal with the pain as well as his own weight. I cant do this any more its to much WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO? He questions himself as he looks around his parents bedroom "THANK FUCK"! they aren't here to see this they would just worry.

What the hell am I talking about I'm WORRIED**. Still struggling to stay up right while he still in a panic he struggles to breath. Then Jason closes his eyes while leaning on the door frame with his back to it. He begins to slow down his breathing this alone causes the pain in his chest and ribs to begin **SHARP, PULSATING, STABBING. He forces the PAIN to the back of his mind. Jason is almost in a trance like state of mind. He is now able to stand he now shifts in to a stance that's somewhat reminiscent of a Certain **Street Fighter that where's a red head band around his head.**

Half an hour later time now reads 5:15 am. After 3hours and 15 minutes The ranger lies on his back eyes closed still not able to sleep, but after a different kind of battle than he is use to. The pain has began to subside. The hero teen still shaken from his ordeal he begins to think back a couple of weeks, where he is sure that this all started. What ever this is?

He looks behind to his team mates connecting to there eyes 1 by 1 Billy, Trini, Zack along with Zordon's faces each say the same thing. You can do it be carefull, come back safely.

Then he sees Tommy fighting to keep a grip on whatever is left of his powers, Don't worry bro, Jason thinks to himself I wont let you down. Then he sees Kimberly concern filled her face she looks at Jason which causes his heart to skip a few dozen beats.

I hate that you do this to me and you don't even know it trying not to let the frustration show to the Pink ranger Be care full Rex I don't need you going down too I wouldn't be able to cope with you hurt, her eyes bright with tears yet to trickle down her already puffy cheeks.

He smiles at her brushes the stray strands of hair to the back of her ears, come on pinky have I ever let you down? That's a rhetorical question by the way feigning concern. She smiles up at him then throws her arms around him that's why I love you so much, he returns the embrace then pushes her by her shoulders well here goes when ever your ready big brain? Opening inter-dimensional gateway standby.

Kim moves back to where Tommy lay Jason watched as she took his hands in to hers he cant help but to feel a sharp pain in his chest that should be my hand he thinks to himself then immediately scolds himself. What the hell are you thinking? You absolute idiot get your mind on the mission ranger your best friend's well being is on the line not to mention the MILLIONS and BILLIONS of people of a planet and he couldn't help but think of her my pinky not my pinky his, Then he thinks **BLANK..**

**A/N**

_Sorry to leave it like this but if I carry on chapter 1 would go on forever besides I'm just testing the waters so to speak. If you guys can see some inkling of talent and think chapter 1 was decent then I would continue and hope fully improve in all areas so please read then review._


End file.
